Ally and Azura revive Alice, Eddie K, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina/Tickle time for Alice
This is the sequel to SallyJones1998 Runs Away. Summary Ally goes to the United Kingdom to revive Alice from Pop'n Music along with Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina. But those troublemakers won't listen to Ally as they tried to attack her but Azura appears and sings her song to snap Alice, Eddie K, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina to snap them out of being troublemakers. When Ally, Azura and Alice get to Alice’s house, Ally paints Alice's toenails red and Azura tickles her feet using a feather. Cast *Kayla as Ally *Princess as Azura, Evil Zara and Evil Paulina *David as Evil Eddie K *Salli as Good Alice *Ivy as Ivy Smith *Julie as Evil Erika *Joey as Evil DeLorean *Kimberly as Evil Kumi Transcript Part 1: Ally revives Alice, Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina/Azura sings her song to snap Alice, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina out of being troublemakers *20th, 2017. 7:00 AM *Ally: I'm going to go to the United Kingdom to revive Alice, Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina because they jumped off the building with SallyJones1998, Warren, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Caillou, Memy9909, Black Bart, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Wolvlin, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Molly, Gloria, KimitheAnimationGuy1, Tristan, Darby, Brandon Bull, Kevin, Sally, Zack, Rattles, Molly, Derek, Felix, Banjo, Krista, Sophie, Lance, Josie, Alexander, Berry the Bad, Pablo, Calum1998, Zelda, Phillip, Steve and Harry. *(Ally leaves her house) *(Ally walks past the DVD and Blu-Ray store) *Sharptooth: GET BACK HERE NOT MALLOW, NOT LILLIE AND NOT LANA OR ELSE FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! *(Ally walks past the Movie Theater) *Fifi: Evil me, how dare you watch Girls Trip? You're supposed to watch Inside Out. So you did not know Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle on DVD for you. When we get home, I will change it from Motto to Love Ru on TV Tokyo to Little Einsteins on Disney Junior. *Evil Fifi: (in Roll Light's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *(Ally walks past the Japanese Courthouse) *Bing Bong: Good morning Ally! Where are you going? *Ally: Good morning Bing Bong! I'm going to the United Kingdom to revive my friend Alice. I've got to get going now see you later. *Bing Bong: Good luck reviving your friend. *(Ally walks past Goanimate City High School) *Reggie: Whew, I can't believe the first school semester is finally over now I can go do whatever I want at the Lakeside. *Classified: I agree with you, let's go to the Lakeside now and play some arcade games. *(Ally walks past Burger King) *Chanticleer: *Munch, munch, slurp* *Freddy: Hi Ally! Where are you going? *Ally: I'm going to the United Kingdom to revive my friend Alice. I've got to get going, see you round! *Freddy: Anytime Ally, anytime. *(Cut to: Ally waiting outside the bus stop, the bus arrives and stops. Ally gets in and the bus drives away) *to: The Airport *Airport Manager: How can I help you? *Ally: I would like a ticket to London, United Kingdom please? *Airport Manager: Here you go, enjoy your flight. *Ally: Thanks. *(Cut to: Ally at the waiting area) *Woman on PA: Flight 910 to London, United Kingdom now boarding at Gate A-9. *Ally: Yay, yay, yay, yay! *(Ally enters the plane) *Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from Vyond City, USA to London, United Kingdom is 9 hours and 15 minutes. Don't worry, we will get to London, United Kingdom in no time. Enjoy your flight. *plane takes off *Ally: Don't worry Alice, when I revive you, you won't be evil again. *(9 hours and 15 minutes later) *Pilot: We will be landing in the United Kingdom shortly. Please remain seated during the landing. *Ally: Oh boy, boy, boy, boy! I'm here! *(Ally then leaves the plane and goes to the graves of Alice, Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Erika, Zara, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina. Ally gets the 1-up mushroom out) *Ally: Now to revive my friend Alice along with Eddie K, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina. *(Ally uses her 1-up mushroom which summons lightning bolts that revive Alice, Ivy Smith, Erika, Zara, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina) *Evil Alice: Hey, we're alive again! Now we can cause more trouble. *Evil Eddie K: I agree with Evil Alice. *Evil Ivy: Me too. *Evil Erika: Me three. *Evil Zara: Me four. *Evil DeLorean: Me five. *Evil Kumi: Me six. *Evil Paulina: And me seven. *Ally: Alice, listen to me! Stop acting evil, it's me Ally! *Azura: (Offscreen) (Does a loud dragon roar from Altered Beast arcade) (Normal voice) I object! *Evil Zara: Uh-oh. It's Azura. *(Azura flies onto the screen) *Ally: Azura, what are you doing here? *Azura: I'm going to snap Alice, Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Erika, Zara, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina being bad users. *Evil Alice: Back off Azura. No one...notices us. No one...cares. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. *Evil Eddie K: I agree with Evil Alice. *Evil Ivy: Me two. *Evil Erika: Me three. *Evil Zara: Me four. *Evil DeLorean: Me five. *Evil Kumi: Me six. *Evil Paulina: Me seven. *Azura: Stop it Evil Alice, Evil Eddie K, Evil Ivy Smith, Evil Erika, Zara, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina. It doesn't matter. I'm someone who can help. You're being controlled by a dark force. This is not who you are! You don't have to give in. You can survive this! Listen carefully... *(Azura clears her throat and sings the first verse of Lost in Thoughts All Alone, and a blue light comes from her) *Evil Alice: Oh no! *Evil Eddie K: Oh no! *Evil Erika: Oh no! *Evil Zara: Oh no! *Evil Ivy: Oh no! *Evil DeLorean: Oh no! *Evil Kumi: Oh no! *Evil Paulina: Oh no! *Evil Alice: Ugh... Gyaaaaah! *Evil Eddie K: Graaaaaahhh! *Evil Ivy: Nyaaaaaaaa! *Evil Erika: Gaaaaaahhh! *Evil Zara: Aaaaaaaack! *Evil DeLorean: Jesus Christ! *Evil Kumi: Help us! *Evil Paulina: Hraaaaaaaaagh! *(The melody continues while a rings of light emerge from Alice, Eddie K, Ivy, Erika, Zara, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina) *Azura: Alice, can you hear me now? *Alice: Ohhhh... Azura? Is that you? *Azura: Yes, it's me! Oh, thank goodness. *Alice: Uh...where am I? *Ally: You just committed suicide by jumping off the building. *Alice: *Azura: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * WIP Part 2: Alice's nail treatment/Tickle time for Alice/Bedtime foot massage for Alice *(At Alice's house) *Ally: Now lie down on your bed. *(Alice lies down on her bed) (Progress) *(Ally removes Alice's boots) *Alice: Um, why did you have to remove my boots? *Ally: I'm going to tickle your feet just like Erika, Zara, Rob, Alex, Paulina, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Krista and Sophie when they were at the Royal Garden Hotel, but first I've got to make your feet cute. *(Ally gets the nail makeover stuff from Azura) *Ally: *(Ally trims Alice's nails) *Ally: *(Ally files down Alice's nails) *Ally: *Alice: *Ally: *(Ally then paints Alice's fingernails and toenails red) *(Azura appears carrying feathers) *(Azura looks through the keyhole to see Alice wiggling her red painted toes and spreading them) *Ally: *(Ally touches Alice's feet) *Alice: (Laughs in Selkie's voice from Fire Emblem Fates) *Ally: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * WIP Category:Tickling videos Category:Sequels Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Nail makeover videos